Azeroth's Clown
by Keys Studio
Summary: Allen Walker was once a Blood Elf Shadow Priest, but then he was killed by his enemy in his sleep. Now that he is back as the Lich King's newest knight, he is trying to remember who he is, but is unable to. Thanks to a certain Human Warrior, it isn't until he is brought before King Varian Wrynn that he starts to remember everything. Warnings inside, Yullen, Lucky, and more.
1. The Bloody Maiden Prologue

**Okay, so this was finished before my trip to Indiana and way earlier than I thought. :3 I guess quitting marching band was a good thing for me after all. Since I don't have to go in at all, I have more time for writing hehe. Lucky me, oh, lucky me~ :D Gotta love parents who also marched and understand my pain. XD**

**Warnings: (for entire fic) Lucky, Yullen, RoadLena, boy x boy (yaoi/shounen ai), girl x girl (yuri/shojo ai), language, slight smut, fluff, violence, and a Wikipedia dependent author. XD**

**Disclaimer: (for entire fic) I do not own World of Warcraft, Blizzard does. I do not own D Gray man either, Katsura Hoshino does. Enjoy~**

**[xXx]**

Soulless gray eyes glazed over as the white haired Blood Elf killed yet another victim in Havenshire, blood splattering on the ground as the man fell, death overtaking him before he hit the ground. It felt so wrong to kill the mortals, but at the same time, it began to sate a long since forgotten blood lust that boiled in the Blood Elf's core. What was happening to him? All he knew was his name and that his left eye hurt terribly.

Was he who the Lich King said he was? Did he honestly die a hero only to come back as a servant to the king, a Death Knight? Why did his head hurt so badly every time he killed someone?

Who was he?

The Lich King, along with his many subordinates, called him Allen Walker, but despite how right that name felt, there was something missing. It hurt not knowing, and he really wanted to know.

The whittete kneeled, heaving, his left eye coming alive on its own. It moved furiously behind the gear like monocle, pressing against the glass. It felt like the ball held in his head was going to pop out of its socket right then and there. Why did Allen feel like this? Why was it he kept having the same dreams since he awoke in Ebon Hold?

He stood straight and sighed. He killed the villagers of Havenshire and the Scarlet Crusaders just like Prince Valanar had ordered him to. He sheathed his blade and began to run back to Death's Breach. His head hurt, but he would ignore it to help his king rule. That was the duty of a servant, was it not? He was to serve without complaint and serve when ordered. That was what he kept telling himself.

His short snow white hair got in his face a little bit, but he ignored it. For some reason, it didn't bother him at all. It was as if this happened to him all of the time when he was alive. Allen pondered that, but shook it off. He knew if he thought too much, the Lich King would question his loyalty. He just ran back to the prince.

Allen bowed respectfully to the Undead Night Elf, keeping his head down as he spoke in the metallic voice that all Death Knights seemed to have, "Prince Valanar, I have completed the quest. The front lines have been taken care of." He stood straight and looked the prince in the eye. "My blood was racing the entire time and something within me always heats up when I use my abilities."

The man was grinning insanely, his own white hair falling to his mid back as he said, "So you feel it, Allen? That sensation is raw power coursing through your body. Such a thing cannot exist for mortals." The Night Elf's grin grew. "The front lines are now dismantled. The geist will finish the job and prepare the grounds for Razuvious. We turn our attention to more… _practical_ targets." He handed the Blood Elf eighty-five silver and his Signet Ring.

Allen nodded, taking the items and putting the silver in the pouch around his waist, the ring around his left index finger. He was waiting to hear what he needed to do now. He honestly wanted to rest, but the faster the lands were his king's, the more time for rest there would be. At least he hoped.

The prince opened his mouth to speak, but a Death Knight Initiate ran up to Prince Valanar, alerting him of something. A scowl crossed his features as the Human left. What he was told was obviously not good.

He turned his attention back to Allen, who was looking impatient. The Night Elf pinched the bridge of his nose and growled, "_Chaos,_ Allen! The Crusade is in a frenzy. They have diverted all forces outside of New Avalon to set up a blockade at Light's Point, east of here. They are desperately trying to strip the Havenshire Mine of all resources and load the cargo aboard the frigates they have docked on the coast." He removed his hand from his face and grinned sadistically. "Let's stir things up a bit, shall we?" He pointed over to the pit where the flying spirit was circling inside. Beside it was a tall man that Allen could see was surrounded by skeletons and candles. "Gothick the Harvester, grand necromancer of the Lich King has graced us with his presence. He has a gift he'd like to bestow upon the Scarlet Crusade." He turned Allen to face him. "Seek him out."

The Blood Elf nodded and bowed. "You can count on me, my liege," he stated. With that, he went behind the tents where he had met the archers in an earlier quest. His body felt heavy, but he didn't let that stop him. Nope, he was prepared for whatever the future held. He would take small breaks between quests and just speed back to who ever gave him said quests.

He had to stop, his chest feeling heavy. A voice rang through his head, and it wasn't his king's.

"_Never stop… always keep walking."_

Allen closed his eyes, trying to shake it away, but it didn't leave.

"_Allen… never stop… until you… draw your last… breath… Never stop… keep walking…"_

The Blood Elf felt a sting in his eyes, his dead heart clenching in his chest. What was this new sensation? He brought his hand up to his eyes, looking at the water that had threatened to fall down his face. Allen batted away the tears and placed a hand over his heart, feeling surprised at what he felt under his hand.

_Ba-dum._

The white haired Blood Elf jumped a little bit, but kept his hand there. The strange feeling felt surprisingly good… Allen shook his head. He had had enough time to rest now, he needed to keep going.

He turned and looked around. The Blood Elf knew the man was somewhere… then he saw the necromancer. He stopped in front of the man, trying to catch his breath before speaking. "H-hello…" he managed. Why we he trying to catch his breath? He barely had to run!

"You have fought hard to invade the realm of the harvester… Wait…" Gothick said. He stopped and looked at his notes. "My apologies, Blood Elf. Old habits die hard."

"I was sent… here by Prince Valanar…" Allen panted. It was hard to talk when he was still trying to catch his breath.

"Valanar sent you, then?" Gothick mused. "I trust you are somewhat competent."

"Prince Valanar… said you had a gift… for the Scarlet Crusade?"

The man grinned. "I _do_ have a gift for the Scarlet dogs. One that is sure to speed up their work in the mines." Gothick smirked. "I have come from the frozen heart of Naxxramas to feast on souls and deliver a vicious threshing upon our sworn enemies – and I'm all out of souls." He pulled out a strange machine, a machine that seemed to be filled with some sort of noxious fume… "This device I'm about to give you is a portable plague spreader. Take it east, to the Havenshire Mines, and unleash it near the Scarlet miners working inside. Use it to turn the miners into ghouls and return to me when you have a small army at your side. I have saved a special place for them in the vacuum cleaner of souls!" With that said, he handed the machine to Allen.

The poor Blood Elf almost groaned in agony because he knew that he would have to run again.

To the east.

Past Death's Breach.

Into a freakin' _mine_.

_Fun._

[xXx]

To say killing the spirits that were hell-bent on killing him and the freshly risen ghouls was fun would be a _lie_.

Allen hated having to kill the spirits for some reason. It would send a rush of dread through his entire being, eating him from the inside out.

Although, they deserved it for hitting him with their pick-axes.

The Blood Elf Death Knight was sitting on the ground, eating his beloved Black Mushrooms when he decided he had had enough of resting. The white haired elf stood, stretching and ridding his joints/muscles of their kinks with a small pop here and there.

Allen began to yawn, but he quickly muffled it. He shook his head, put on his helmet, and looked at the disgusting ghouls circled around him.

They were shorter than he was, a sickly brownish red color with a tinge of green from the poison they had earlier when they were alive as Scarlet Miners, dirty black hair was pulled back to keep from weighing them further toward the ground since they hunched over enough as it was, slack jaws hung loosely from their slightly exposed skulls, and their midsection had already decayed thanks to the poison, exposing their lower ribs and spine.

However, what else was to be expected of the Scourge Army? After all, appearance doesn't matter when you are dead.

Allen sighed and walked up the hill back to Death's Breach. He would not have had to do that had he gathered his wits and just stole once of the Scarlet horses. The Blood Elf sighed. He would do that as soon as he returned the ghouls to the necromancer, Gothick.

The ghouls vanished upon arriving at the necromancer's feet.

"I hope I collected enough for you, Mr. Harvester," Allen said with a bow.

Gothick closed his eyes for a moment then nodded. "That will be enough for now…" He then opened his eyes. "They now know that the mines are no longer safe. They will double their efforts in retreating, leaving their backs open to us!"

[xXx]

A few days have passed since the massacre at Light's Point.

Kanda was a Human Warrior, traveling all across the Eastern Kingdoms and Kalimador. He had traveled to the Outlands before and he found out rather quickly he would avoid it in the future like it was the plague. He hated the place due to the mass amount of Arcane Magic there, something that attracted Blood Elf Horde like a moth to the flame. He could handle one or two of the elfin creatures, but not five or six in a pack.

At least, not yet anyways.

He went from the Ghostlands (an easy way to kill some of the low ranking Horde before they master any of their raw power), to Trisfil Falls (yet another easy way), to Stormwind (his race's major city), to even the Eastern Plaguelands.

He had witnessed the murders of tens of hundreds of people in Havenshire and New Avalon.

Who were the dark knights committing these crimes? What drove them? Why were they both members of Alliance and Horde but not attack each other?

It was vexing to see his own human kind go out and kill other humans, it always had been… but the humans they were killing were normal, innocent… Kanda swore he heard some of them challenging what they called 'Death Knights' because they weren't ready to die. They all fell to those glowing blades.

Especially to a certain white haired female Blood Elf's blade.

The Horde maiden was graceful in battle, yes, but it looked like it hurt to kill the innocent villagers. She had worn a black leather rimmed helmet to cover her head and most of her face, but Kanda could still see her clearly.

She had short snow white hair, extremely pale skin (especially for someone who was supposedly 'undead'), soulless slate gray eyes, a flat chest, a long blue cape flying out behind her, black armor that leaked blue smoke out into the air, a rather large sword that was white 'n' black that she easily wielded in her right hand, and what appeared to be a red scar over the left side of her face.

She was a bloody maiden of the Horde.

Kanda knew what he had to do and took a deep breath. He readied his blade Mugen and waited until she had her back turned. He narrowed his eyes, relaxed his muscles and tensed the others so he could sprint at her. He stood up behind the bush he had been spying from and silently unsheathed his katana. The Human took a deep breath through his mouth, exhaled it slowly through his nose. She had turned now and that was when the Warrior decided to strike.

However, the Death Knight had turned around to face the Human Warrior.

Kanda had pierced just under the Horde's armor and had stabbed her in the abdomen, drawing blood.

Soulless gray eyes stared unamused at the blade and removed it with little difficulty. She looked up and glared, hissing in an accented voice, "Why did you stab me, Human?"

Kanda glared back, realizing that the Blood Elf was just a very feminine looking male. "I stabbed you because you are my enemy, the Horde."

"It matters not to me whether you are 'Horde' or 'Alliance'," the knight growled, grabbing the handle of his large sword. "You are mortal. Easily breakable to the undead and to my king."

"Your king is weak!" Kanda taunted, flicking the blood off of his blade. He readied himself for a fight. "He's nothing but a coward if he is not fighting with his army."

The Blood Elf glared. "Tell me your name, Human skum. I plan to present your head to my Lich King!"

"Yuu Kanda. Your's?"

"They say I was once Allen Walker, a Blood Elf Priest who died at the hands of a Draenei named Tyki Mikk."

So that was who that annoying tentacle alien was bragging about. That moron Shaman had bragged about killing a high rank Priest Horde, saying that he was an easy kill since he was just sleeping.

Kanda would finish off the abomination once and for all.

He ran at the Blood Elf, his katana in his right hand. A few quick steps and-

_Clang!_

He couldn't believe it; the Death Knight had countered his attack!

No matter, the knight would soon be his for the taking. He had a better idea than just killing the short elf. Since the knight had threatened him with decapitation and presenting it as a trophy to _his_ king, Kanda would take the undead Blood Elf prisoner and take him to _his_ king in Stormwind.

Kanda took up his battle stance and narrowed his cobalt eyes at Allen, prepared for whatever the Death Knight might send at him.

Allen took the opportunity to throw Blood Plague over Kanda's head, diseasing his blood until his immune system kicked in. He readied his own Crown Clown blade, the Runes of Cinderglacier glowing in the ready.

Kanda struck first, using his Thunder Clap to throw the short elf off of his balance. He then sliced into the Horde's left arm deeply, breaking through the weak armor and going through his flesh. Kanda could hear the bone under his blade being sliced.

The Death Knight held back a scream of pain as he pushed the Warrior off of him. He stood firm, his arm hurting like hell, hanging limply by his side. Lucky for the Blood Elf, he wielded his weapon with his right arm. If he hadn't, he would have had to switch arms and his weak arm would be hurting like hell as well.

The whitette ran at the ravenette, eyes narrowed in a glare. They parried, blocked, and heck, they even pushed each other a few feet away by the force of their blades pressed together and one of them suddenly moved. Both were exhausted, but they needed to keep fighting.

After all, their pride was too large for either to fail.

Allen decided it was time to heal up if the battle was going to be like this for who knew how long and unbuckled his side pouch weakly with his harmed left arm. He grabbed a crystal vial filled with a dark violet colored liquid and forced his arm up to his mouth. The liquid slid across his tongue and slithered down his throat. It tasted bitter and rotten, rough and yet so tasteless. After all, Noth's Special Brew was made out of Scarlet Crusader skulls… The Death Knight could feel his left arm beginning to heal slightly as well as his abdomen, his energy returning, and his control over the runes in his blade becoming stronger.

The Human Warrior noticed and glared darkly. He should have expected such and took out his own healing potion, taking the large vial's worth of glowing red liquid in a single chug. He felt his energy return to him, clearing his skin of the cuts and forming bruises caused by the bloody 'maiden'. He wasn't going to die fighting this black knight, he vowed. Kanda would fight until the Horde was a corpse in front of him.

The fight didn't last much longer though. Kanda had found an opening in Allen's movements and took advantage of the Blood Elf's incompetence. His blade pierced the other through, straight through the stomach and out of his back.

Allen was in shock, unable to move in fear of provoking the blade inside of his being. It was colder than death, wrapping him in fear. Something warm made its way up his throat and he coughed up blood, hearing it splatter against Kanda's face and chest. He stared in horror as the Warrior just wretched his sword out of the other's stomach, allowing the blood to flow freely.

Kanda watched as Death Knight's glowing eyes dimmed, his skinning slowly turning translucent as he fell. The Human kneeled over the corpse and closed both his mouth and eyes. He knew that since this bloody Horde was technically undead, he would rise again, so he didn't even bother covering his corpse or hiding it. Instead, he bandaged the wounds he inflicted on the boy and cuffed his hands together with cuffs he had made himself. After lifting the Death Knight unto his back, the younger's blade tied against his waist, he began to walk to his Swift Mistsaber, Lotus.

Once mounted on the large feline with Allen tied against him, they took off, planning to take the long way to Stormwind. It would be a long while since he would have to avoid all Horde areas and go through the busy Alliance territories. That was going to be difficult, but he didn't care.

He was on his way to his race's major city in Elwynn Forest to present one of the enemies to his royal highness. That alone made up for all of the trouble.

[xXx]

**Read and review my lovelies. :D I know that the Clan of Noah is the Black Order's rival, but I have something else planned for the Clan of Noah, so don't get freaky on me. XD**

**~Grimmolina Guardian**


	2. Polishing Feelings Under The Moon

**Finally updating this. XD I'm sorry for the super long wait. I was too busy with both Freshman year of high school, Anime Blast! Chattanooga, home, EOCs, and studying for finals. DX I need to start working on this fanfic in my notebook so I will be able to just type it up when I get back from Indiana this summer.**

**[xXx]**

Night had fallen; the moon had risen, taking her throne in the sea of darkness dotted with stars, her subjects. Her vision was reflected in the lake's still waters, undisturbed, beautiful. The only sounds in the night were the crickets and frogs in the lands of the Wetlands.

Two more days to Stormwind by the pace they were traveling at…

Allen had managed to sneak away from Kanda, needed to bathe himself. Of course he wanted to return to his king, but the summoning of his Deathcharger would arouse suspicion in the Warrior, so of course, the Blood Elf just settled for cleaning his armor, weapon, and himself.

He shed his helmet first, revealing beautiful white locks and his elongated ears that he learned to hide in his helmet. Of course they were sore, especially with his earrings still in, yes, as a male, he wore piercings. Next were his shoulder plates that arched above his skin, black and spiked, just like the rest of his armor. He removed his breast plate, revealing his toned chest and battle scars. Those were obviously from when he was alive and fighting to stay that way. Next were his plated sleeves, sliding roughly against his skin. He looked at his unclothed left arm and stared in wonder. It was so black and smooth and yet he couldn't feel anything unless it was _under_ his skin.

A wrenching pain shot through his head as a single thought entered his mind; _It's the mark of the Arcane powers… You, young orphan, have been blessed by the Sunwell._

The Death Knight shook away the thought and finished stripping himself. He lowered himself into the water, breaking the still surface into a sea of ripples, corrupting the beautiful moon's reflection. He began to clean himself, cringing here and there when his fingers brushed his recent wounds. The Blood Elf glared at them. He had lost…

He had lost to a Human Warrior, a mortal… and now he was to die once again at the feet of the Alliance king.

How many times did he need to die in order to stay dead? This was going to be his third death if you counted the one that Kanda gave to him. Allen was a bit frightened of death still, no matter how many times he had already experienced it. The poor Blood Elf felt that he would never get used to it… no matter whatever peace it brought him, it was still a nightmare to him.

Allen lowered his body deeper into the water, closing his glowing eyes. He had woken up, well, more like came back to life, when they were in Arathi Highlands, half a day ago. Kanda had told him they were on day two of their journey to Elwynn Forest, meaning the Blood Elf had been dead for the better part of a day and a half.

Relaxing his head back against the ground, he sighed heavily. He was hungry, but he wouldn't ask the warrior for food. No, the Blood Elf had more pride than that. He would rather starve and keep his pride than ask that mortal for nourishment. That was just how Allen Walker was. Prideful and stubborn wrapped up all nicely into a small body.

Allen shot up at the sound of a tree branch snapping. "Who's there?" he called, water dripping from his naked skin.

"Relax, Moyashi," sighed an agitated voice. "It's just me."

The Blood Elf froze, eyes wide when he saw Yuu Kanda coming out of hiding from the trees. He quickly dunked back under the water, everything below his nose submerged, his cheeks tinged pink from embarrassment. He couldn't believe himself. He didn't sense the Warrior at all, not to mention that he pretty much exposed himself to the noirette. His cheeks got darker when he remembered that this was the man who, to put it in the words of Allen's thoughts, _dominated_ him. He glared at the noirette, spewing bubbles that hid his numerous Thalassian insults.

"What was that?" growled Kanda, aiming his katana at Allen.

"Nothing," bubbled Allen, glaring hatefully as he spoke the damned Common language.

"It better be nothing for your sake," the older warned, sheathing his blade. He turned and began to strip himself of his armor, folding it all neatly on the ground before slipping himself into the water across from the Blood Elf. "I have some questions to ask you, Baka Moyashi."

"What the – What the bloody Hell is a 'Baka Moyashi?'"

"I'm asking the questions here, Baka Moyashi."

"Answer me, dammit!"

"It means 'Idiot Beansprout', Baka Moyashi."

Allen seethed at the smirking male in front of him. He just made fun of his height! Damn him! He growled, his brow twitching in annoyance. "I am not short, for your information! I'm average height for my age and race! Just because you are older than me and a different race does not mean I am short, BaKanda!"

It was the Warrior's turn to twitch. "What did you call me?"

"Ba-Kan-da," the Death Knight drawled, smirking now that he had realized he basically called the Human an idiot with the use of his name. He felt clever. "I think the name suits you. Wouldn't you agree, _BaKanda_?" He took his glowing blade and sank it into the water, reaching into his bag to grab a cloth to clean it. "I mean, you are really slow. How long did it take you to find me? Twenty, maybe thirty minutes when I know you saw me leave?" He was just assuming of course. He lifted his blade and began to wash it, annoyed at the dried, copper lustered blood on its surface. He scrubbed at it, trying to get rid of it.

"Tch. At least I can clean a blade properly," Kanda sighed, rolling his eyes. He wasn't going to get mad at a naked Blood Elf that he was going to present to his King. He took the blade and began to clean the weapon the correct way. "That's how you treat a staff. Not a great sword."

The whitette frowned. "I _was_ a Blood Elf Priest… at least, that's what they told me…"

"Whatever. Get out of the water before you start to prune up. Just hand me your armor and I'll clean it for you. We don't want you to be bloody."

Allen relented, nodding as he stood out of the water. He stepped out of the lake, sighing. He dried himself off with some spare Mageweave Cloth that he had in his bag and got dressed in his undergarments and cloth under clothing. He looked rather normal with the cloth on him; a white blouse and black skin tight pants. He handed Kanda his armor one piece at a time and couldn't help the smile that crossed his features. Maybe… just maybe…

He wasn't really meant to be a Death Knight.

Maybe he was meant to be…

Allen Walker, the Blood Elf who had began to fall in love with the Human Warrior, Yuu Kanda.

[xXx]

**Finally finished. XD I had gotten stuck on one part, namely the snapping tree branch scene, and I had stopped writing on this for about 10 months. *Sweatdrop***

**Read and review please~**

**~Grimmolina Guardian**


End file.
